


Musím to zkusit.

by archiveof4



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Prison, Smut, vězení, však víte, česky
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveof4/pseuds/archiveof4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krátký nápad. Takový sprosťoučký.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musím to zkusit.

"Debil!" vyklouzlo mi.   
Daryl právě procházel kolem, zastavil se na kraji cely a s všeříkajícím úšklebkem odtušil:"Brácha?"  
Věděl moc dobře, o kom mluvím.   
Seděla jsem na okraji postele a snažila se dostat z vlasů zbytky šamponu, které jsem si nemohla vymýt, protože do umývárny se dostal také Merle a se svou obhroublou romantikou se mi snažil vnutit orální sex. Jeho orální sex.   
„Je tvůj bratr… jak bych to řekla… Neškodnej?“ zeptala jsem se opatrně.   
Vypadal, že přemýšlí. Ale jeho odpověď jsem věděla už dopředu. „Není neškodnej…“   
„Hm.“   
Hrál si s šípem. Pozorovala jsem ho, jak jeho hrotem píchá do dlaně, muselo to bolet… a pak se ještě opatrněji zeptala:“ Napadlo mě.“  
Podíval se na mě. A když jsem nepokračovala, vrátil se zpátky ke své „práci“.  
„Napadlo mě, že bychom mohli něco zkusit. Je to tvůj brácha, proti tobě by snad nešel? Víš, kdybychom předstírali… že jsme spolu.“   
Vypadal, že přemýšlí. „Nevím.“   
„Promiň, byl to hloupý nápad.“ Zvedla jsem se z postele.  
„To rozhodně byl.“ Odfrkl.  
Stála jsem tam a přemýšlela, zvažovala. Za námi se ozvaly hlasité kroky, přibližovaly se… Dívala jsem se mu přímo do očí a kousala si spodní ret. Trochu naklonil hlavu, vypadal skoro pobaveně, vyzývavě.  
Sklonila jsem se k němu. Opřela se čelem o jeho horké čelo. Zavřel oči. „Promiň, musím to zkusit.“ Zašeptala jsem mu naléhavě do ucha.   
„Ok.“ Řekl.   
Opřela jsem se tváří o jeho tvář, škrábal. Prsty jsem mu projela vlasy. „Můžeš mě…?“   
…přitáhnout k sobě?  
Cítila jsem jeho velké ruce kolem boků a nechala se pomalu stáhnout k němu do klína.   
Hledala jsem jeho oči, ale nechtěl se na mě dívat.  
Někdy v tu chvíli se kroky za námi zastavily. Rychle jsem Daryla políbila.   
Spolupracoval. 

„Wow, wow, wow!“ zahřmělo za námi. Ok, tohle byla snad ta těžší část.   
„Tak to mě poser. Chvilku jsem nedával pozor… a tohle mi uteklo?“   
Daryl otevřel oči, ale nepodíval se na něj, jen na mě. „Vypadni, brácho. Rušíš.“   
Zkusila jsem se na něj – zády k Merlovi - vděčně usmát.   
„Hmmm,“ znělo to překvapeně, ale ne vztekle. Opřela jsem se zase o Darylovo čelo. Našel moje rty a políbil mě. Cítila jsem cigarety, horké ruce na mých bocích a jeho jazyk…   
„Ok. Nenadělej moc velkej rámus, to bys mě fakt nasral…“ ¨  
Odešel s hlasitým klením. Ještě chvíli jsme se líbali.   
Pomaleji, rozvážněji. Do ztracena… tak jak utichaly Merlovy kroky. 

Nakonec jsem se odtáhla, ale jen trochu, aby se mu nemusela dívat do očí, jen jsem položila hlavu na jeho rameno. „Díky.“   
„V pohodě.“   
Zvedl mě za boky a posadil na postel. Rukávem si utřel pusu.   
Odkašlala jsem si:“ Myslíš, že to bude fungovat?“  
„Nevím.“ 

Ale myslím, že to Merle zbaštil. Druhý den jsem ho teda měla zase v patách, asi vážně neměl co jinýho na práci, ale aspoň mi chvilkama koukal do očí, místo na prsa, když se mnou mluvil. A očividně zvažoval, vyhodnocoval tu novou informaci. Zkoumal. A možná nevěřil…?   
Večer jsem šla spát hodně pozdě. Procházela jsem kolem Merlovy klece, a zahřměl za mnou: „příjemnou noc, drahoušku. Buď na něj milá, dneska neměl moc den. “   
Beze slova jsem kráčela dál, minula jsem svoji celu a prošla až k Darylovi. Byla už tma, Daryl tu buď nebyl, nebo už spal. Na chvíli jsem se zastavila, ale oddychování slyšet nebylo..   
„Pojď sem,“ řekl náhle. Zasmála jsem se, když jsem si uvědomila, že jsem samým leknutím nadskočila. Vždyť je to jen Daryl.  
„Není blbej.“ Ozvalo se ze tmy.   
Šátrala jsem ve tmě po okraji postele. A beze slova se položila – trochu nepohodlně na samý okraj postele.   
Přese všechno bylo fajn, ležet vedle někoho. Vedle Daryla. „Ty asi nevíš, do jak blbé situace jsi mě dostala…?“  
Po chvíli rozpaků jsem se otočila na bok. „Já vím. Promiň.“   
Přisunul se, položil mi rty na ucho a šeptal: “slyším ho. Je u cely.“  
Ok.   
Nadzvedl deku, abych k němu mohla.   
Trochu rozvrzat postel. Trochu šeptání. Líbání (pomalu, nespěchat, protože co pak dál…).   
Jenže pak jsem cítila, nějak nešikovně prohnula a já cítila, že …   
Přestal a odtáhl se. „Daryle, já…“   
Byl vzrušený. 

Mezi námi bylo dlouhé těžké ticho.   
Mohla jsem udělat dvě věci. A já si vybrala tu těžší… Přitáhla jsem se k němu blíž, znovu ho políbila, tentokrát ale … upřímně, dala jsem do toho všechno. Protože to, že můžu ležet vedle něj, bylo to nejlepší, co mě za poslední dny, týdny, měsíce, roky potkalo. To, že tenhle chlap, co voní motorovým olejem a cigaretami, chodí spát, když ostatní vstávají, dokáže rozbít nepříteli hlavu pěstí a rozesmát Judith jenom svým pohledem… Ten mě teď chce.   
A já chci, aby mě chtěl.   
Chytila jsem ho za zápěstí a vložila mu jeho ruku přímo ke svému vlhkému klínu. Do ucha jsem mu zašeptala: „já taky.“   
A pak už bylo všechno jinak.   
Protože najednou jsme neleželi na rozvrzané posteli ve vězení, ale u sebe, nelíbali jsme se, protože to bylo bezpečné, ale protože to bylo to nejpřirozenější, co jsme spolu my dva mohli dělat. Protože se mi líbilo, jak mi kouše spodní ret, krk, citlivou kůži na týle tak, že jsem zasténala. Protože se mi líbilo, jak se svléká. A jak pomáhá mě. Protože se mi líbilo být vedle něj nahá. A ten hrdelní zvuk, který mu utekl, když do mě vešel a začal přirážet, ten se mi líbil asi úplně nejvíc.

**Author's Note:**

> Pokračování?


End file.
